<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dashi? How do men have sex? by Ohgod_pleasehelpme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419827">Dashi? How do men have sex?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme'>Ohgod_pleasehelpme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I procrastinate into fluff and then decide it's done, M/M, Nerd Tsukishima Kei, This Is What Happens When I Try To Write Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a good future son in law, innocent Tsukishima Kei, spicy discussions, without smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does sex between men work?” </p>
<p>It was only logical that Yamaguchi had the shock of his life when innocent Tsukki blurted out a question like that. </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Tsukki?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dashi? How do men have sex?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This. This is what happens when I want to fucking write smut. I procrastinate and then it gets fluffy and adorable and then there's the perfect end scene and then I let the thing stew in my files for another five months before deciding that it's not gonna get any sexier so I just post it because I need the happy hormones of posting something and having interaction with readers again so there. I hope you enjoy and please leave any form of critique that you want to leave. Promise I won't be butthurt about it. (I do know that the tene isn't 100% consistent but I honestly didn't have the energy to correct it, I'm sorry.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dashi?” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi gave a little “hm?” while continuing to scribble onto the page instead of actually doing his homework. </p>
<p>“How does sex between men work?” </p>
<p>It was only logical that Yamaguchi had the shock of his life when innocent Tsukki blurted out a question like that. </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Tsukki?” “Kuroo asked if we've ever had sex but that's not possible, right? You can't put a penis into another penis, right?” Tsukishima seemed so genuinely confused and distraught by the idea that Yamaguchi didn't manage to tell him off. If he left him alone with his questions, chances were he'd ask Kuroo instead or even google it and stumble upon porn. That was something Yamaguchi couldn't let happen. </p>
<p>“No, you can't put a penis into another penis. If two men want to have sex in that sense one puts his penis into the other's ass but that can hurt a bit or be uncomfortable and it takes a lot of preparation so if neither partner enjoys it a lot of couples just stick to oral sex and hand jobs,” he explained briefly in the hopes that that would be enough. He really didn't want to go into detail but of course the gods did not have mercy on him. “But some people like it?” </p>
<p>Blushing, Yamaguchi nodded. “It can be… quite enjoyable.” His best friend didn't need to know that he liked it, too. He didn't need to know what Yamaguchi got up to when he had the house to himself for a while and got into the right mood. </p>
<p>“Have you ever tried it?” </p>
<p>This time Yamaguchi probably did go into cardiac arrest for a few seconds. “What?” “Have you ever had sex with a man? Kuroo must've gotten the idea from somewhere. – Did you sleep with him?” “Tsukki, no!” he sputtered. “Of course not, I'm a virgin. And even if I wasn't, I'd never sleep with Kuroo. He's really not my type.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while it was quiet and Yamaguchi was just about to thank the gods and go back to doing his homework when Tsukishima spoke up again. “Why does he think that, then?” “Probably because we're so close. He's not the only one who assumes we're more than friends, you know.” “Oh.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that they finally go back to their respective homework, quietly working and not talking about topics Yamaguchi doesn’t want his best friend to know about. Still, he couldn't help but notice Tsukki's nervous shifting. </p>
<p>And in the aftermath, he'll swear it was a coincidence that his gaze shifted towards Tsukki's crotch and that he therefore noticed the very obvious tent there but in the moment that doesn't matter. Because Yamaguchi isn't stupid and he can put two and two together. “Tsukki, did you make this up to hear me talk about sex?” </p>
<p>Blushing madly, Tsukishima shook his head vehemently and protested, “I didn't make it up! I can show you Kuroo's message.” He sounded a bit pouty and Yamaguchi chuckled. “You're not even trying to deny it, huh?” “I was curious and I didn't want something like that in my search history. Mom would die of shock if she found out.” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi could vividly imagine her face upon finding out on accident – she really wasn't the type of parent that snooped around – and how she'd probably fall unconscious on the spot like some drama queen in a movie (not that he thought she was a drama queen). He, too, would probably faint. “That's probably true. And to be honest I'd rather you learn from me than from the internet because there's some wild stuff people enjoy and I don't think you need to know all that.” </p>
<p>Tsukishima pouted at his best friend, crossing his arms. “I'm sixteen, Dashi. We're the same age. If you can know about these things then I can, too.” Yamaguchi raised a brow. “Oh, so you're comfortable imagining people playing around with knives to get off and biting each other?” Tsukki looked horrified at the thought. </p>
<p>“Knives?!” </p>
<p>“Knives,” Yamaguchi grinned nonchalantly. </p>
<p>That should be enough to make his friend realize he was only trying to shield him from traumatic experiences. </p>
<p>“But that's dangerous and hurts and makes scars and what if someone dies?” Tsukishima looked so horrified and distraught that Yamaguchi actually crawled around the table to ruffle his hair. – As often as Tsukki denied it, they both knew that he liked it and as long as Yamaguchi kept it to private situations like these Tsukishima allowed it to happen. </p>
<p>“I'm pretty sure these people know what they're doing so there won't be any deaths. Still, I don't feel like you need to know about that kind of stuff. All you need to know is that nothing you feel and want is generally wrong as long as everyone involved can and does consent. We can talk about whatever weird fantasy or desire might come up in the future so you don't need to google – if that's what you want.” </p>
<p>For a moment there's silence. Not quite tense but not relaxed, either. Then, “I like hearing you talk about it. And I don't really mind that people think we're more than friends and I don't think I'd mind if it was true.” </p>
<p>It all comes out in a rush and for a second Tsukishima looks like he wishes he hadn't said it at all. Yamaguchi just pulls him closer and ruffles his hair again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as it's not less than we are now we can be whatever you want, Tsukki. I wouldn't mind anything as long as it's with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<p>Feedback</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <a>LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p>
<p>Author Responses<br/>This author replies to comments.</p>
<p>Whisper<br/>If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>